


Come out of things unsaid

by MrBalkanophile



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lunedì mattina vede Chase esattamente dov'era la sera prima e la giornata prima ancora: davanti allo schermo, a incrociare tabelle di dati e analisi su Mr Bing Rothmann che non sembrano collimare in nessun modo e a spuntare voci controllate da elenchi di supposizioni fatte da lui e dalla sua squadra. Ha gli occhi cisposi ed è circondato da bicchieri di Starbucks vuoti e assistenti ancora più disfatti di lui - ricorda che c'è stato un momento in cui desiderava essere il capo, quando adesso desidererebbe solo riavere quello di prima.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come out of things unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Открыть скрытое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560476) by [Fandom_Medic_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017), [Takihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara)



Lunedì mattina vede Chase esattamente dov'era la sera prima e la giornata prima ancora: davanti allo schermo, a incrociare tabelle di dati e analisi su Mr Bing Rothmann che non sembrano collimare in nessun modo e a spuntare voci controllate da elenchi di supposizioni fatte da lui e dalla sua squadra. Ha gli occhi cisposi ed è circondato da bicchieri di Starbucks vuoti e assistenti ancora più disfatti di lui - ricorda che c'è stato un momento in cui desiderava essere il capo, quando adesso desidererebbe solo riavere quello di prima.

Gli arriva un messaggio sul computer (un istante dopo, si propaga anche al cellulare). Chase lo legge. Due volte. Non conosce il numero, e già questa è una stranezza bella forte - è l'utenza che ha riservato per i colleghi, al di fuori del Princeton-Plainsboro sarà apparso solo in qualche flyer di conferenze interne.

"Russell-Silver," dice il messaggio. Chase conosce la patologia, e ci mette un po' a stabilire che, forse, è la supposizione di qualcuno dei suoi assistenti che usa qualche altro cellulare.

"Chi sei?"

"Non un idiota, a differenza di te." Chase inarca le sopracciglia, frastornato, ma l'anonimo non gli dà tregua. "Fa' i test."

"Ho già scartato Russell-Silver."

"Lo so, ho letto i tuoi appunti, per questo sei un idiota. Rifai i test."

Chase non ha la forza di offendersi. C'è una sola persona che può trattarlo così e farla franca. _E questa persona è morta._

"Come fai a leggere i miei appunti?"

"Qual è la password del tuo computer?"

Chase arrossisce.

*

Il martedì Chase fa ripetere tutti i test alla ricerca di una prova per la sindrome di Russell-Silver. La trovano a tarda sera.

Cinque minuti più tardi, arriva un altro messaggio.

"Idiota."

Chase non ha il tempo di leggerlo fino a notte inoltrata.

*

Il mercoledì Chase riesce a salvare definitivamente Mr Rothmann - potrà uscire dall'ospedale tra una settimana, giusto per sicurezza. L'abbraccio della nipote, Emily, è caldo e muschiato: una volta Chase avrebbe brigato per portarsela a letto nel giro di due ore. Anche quei tempi sono passati.

"Come posso ripagarti?" scrive al numero sconosciuto. _House._

La notifica lo avvisa che ha letto il messaggio, ma non risponde per tutto il giorno. E Chase, frustrato, inserisce il blocco tasti e si prepara per tornare a casa.

*

Il giovedì, Chase si ritrova ad affrontare _cinque_ emergenze durante il suo turno, pertanto non ha il tempo di pensare a nient'altro. A fine giornata esce con Emily Rothmann per un aperitivo, ma non vanno molto oltre un bacio che sa di Margarita on the rocks.

*

Il venerdì, Chase ha un'illuminazione. Scorre all'indietro la lista dei messaggi fino a trovare quella del numero sconosciuto, rilegge il proprio, e sorride. Si vergogna un po', mentre digita il nuovo messaggio.

"Domanda sbagliata. Quando posso ripagarti?"

Tra la notifica di lettura e quella di un nuovo messaggio non passa neanche un minuto.

"Domani sera, al Regency. Stanza 13."

Chase lascia un emoji con il pollice alzato, e si prepara a chiedere a Foreman un cambio turno.

*

Il sabato mattina e il pomeriggio passano in un ammasso colloso come un intero vasetto di vegemite, ma alla sera riesce ad essere puntuale, a far chiamare la camera 13 al portiere con una scusa, e a recarsi di fronte alla porta della suite. È socchiusa.

House lo guarda entrare, seduto sul bordo del letto. È invecchiato molto, si dice Chase, ma può dire la stessa cosa di sé. Ed è ancora House.

"So esattamente come ripagarti."

"Lo so. Il conto della stanza è a tuo nome."

Chase scuote la testa, sorridendo, e, colmando la distanza tra loro in due falcate, si china su di lui e gli afferra la nuca per baciarlo.

*

La domenica mattina Chase non deve fare troppa fatica per realizzare cosa è accaduto la sera prima. C'è il braccio di House - quello forte - stretto un po' troppo possessivamente intorno al suo fianco, a sottolinearlo.


End file.
